


Always On Call

by hyunwoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But a bit of angst won't kill anybody, M/M, Phone Sex, bisexual!hyunwoo, bossy!kihyun, i didnt know how to tag this, kind of fluffy?, lots of smut, some random het ships with hyunwoo i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunwoo/pseuds/hyunwoo
Summary: Hyunwoo hasn't dated anyone since Hyolyn broke up with him and he isn't smooth when it comes to flirting. He resorts to a ridiculous way of relieving himself.Or where Hyunwoo is horny and ends up having phone sex with a cutie called Kihyun.





	1. First Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So uh, this is my first Monsta X fanfic. Though I have more than 10 to 15 fanfics prompts ready on my computer, this is the first one I feel slightly confident about posting. I guess I should post it because my friends keep nagging me about me writing again, and I tend to complain about the lack of long-length Showki fanfics, so here I am to supply the demand.
> 
> I really hope you guys like it! Please support and comment what you think about it. Also, if you spot any typos or grammar errors, message me! English is not my native language and sometimes I let some things slip. Thank you for understanding.

The phone was staring back at him judgingly. Well, if it could stare, it would definitely be judging. The idea was dancing in his head, but Hyunwoo tried to deny that he wanted that, that he needed that. It just wasn’t something that Hyunwoo would normally do. He felt embarrassed just from thinking about actually doing it. He couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t do it. This was too pathetic, even for him. Was he really that desperate? Actually, now that he thought about that, the last time he went out to have fun or something of the sort was four months ago, the night right after Hyolyn broke up with him. Minhyuk and Jooheon had taken him to a noisy club and he drank so much that he forgot about Hyolyn and the breakup, but also his dignity. Alright, maybe he was a bit pathetic. Just a little bit.

 

He looked down at the white sheets, running his hand through his hair and down his neck. He picked up the phone. Fuck it, who even cares? It’s not like he was going to tell anyone that he actually did it. Don't be a pussy, Hyunwoo kept repeating to himself while he typed the numbers quickly, so he wouldn’t have a chance to change his mind for the third time in half an hour.

 

Hyunwoo placed the phone to his ear and listened to the mechanic beeps while his heart was beating inside his chest like a fucking heavy metal concert. His face was flushed a deep red and his breathing was uneven.

 

“Hi,” Hyunwoo suddenly heard from the other end. The word was dragged out in a sickly sweet tone by a woman. “You called for XOXO, the hottest hotline in Seoul. Before you proceed, you need to confirm that you are at least 18 years old,” sugar lady voice said in the same honey-like tone. The line must’ve been rehearsed at least a couple hundred times to make her sound like a porn star and she accomplished it with perfection. Hyunwoo fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably realizing he had to speak up when his heart was thumping so loud in his ears he could barely organize his thoughts.

 

“Y-Yeah I’m over 18,” he stammered out after a minute of silence feeling sweat form on his hands.

 

“What’s your name sweetie?” she asked quickly after. For a moment Hyunwoo thought he was talking to a robot, a mechanic answering machine because she was talking in the same tone that sounded unnatural. He could hear the steady breathing at the other end of the line. Somehow thinking she was a robot was easier.

 

“Hyunwoo,” he was quick to answer this time.

 

“Well, Hyunwoo,” she said with a slight chuckle that was supposed to sound playful and sexy. Though, Hyunwoo just got the impression that she was mocking him. “How can we help or please you?”

 

Hyunwoo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What did she mean? He simply assumed that this woman was the person who would get him off through the phone. What did she mean by how can _we_ help you? Is she not alone? Am I going to have to talk and listen to other people apart from her? Is she some sort of receptionist that directs clients to others?

 

Hyunwoo started stammering incoherent things, thinking he’ll just have to hang up when the woman spoke again.

 

“You haven’t really done this before, have you sweetie?” she asked in what hopefully wasn’t pity in her voice. Hyunwoo let out a breath and admitted nodding to himself.

 

“Yeah, not really.”

 

“Don’t worry, honey. I’ll guide you all the way through it,” she said surprisingly comfortingly. He felt a bit better at that, at least his heart wasn’t about to jump out of his chest. “If you want, you can continue talking with me, but if you have other preferences I can direct you to another person. It would be a shame to lose someone like you, though.”

 

Hyunwoo sighed. As much as he had no doubt that miss sugar voice could do a good job, she wasn’t exactly what he was looking for that night.

 

To put it simply, he hadn’t had sex or any kind of intimate encounter with another person for about half a year. Six fucking months. Ever since Hyolyn dumped him for a younger boy, Hyunwoo shut himself in his own world. He didn’t feel the need to go out and party or meet new people. At first, he was alright by himself, but after months of getting off to porn, handjobs somehow didn’t feel as good and effective anymore. He was starting to crave another’s touch, the feeling you get when you realize you’re wanted when there’s skin against skin, bodies slick with sweat, sweet puffs of air right next to your ear. But Hyunwoo was still against the idea of seeking a night stand. No way. He wasn't ready for that.

 

That left phone sex as the best only option.

 

"Hello?" The woman asked as she was still that was waiting for him to make a decision on the other line, and when he was just about to say that he'd stick with her, he changed his mind.

 

“Is there uh… Any guy available?” he asked uncertainly. The woman on the other line giggled lightly.

 

“Oh, I see what you want... Yes, we do have a male team. I'll just check who's available right now, okay?" She asked and he agreed, humming low. Not even ten seconds later, she picked up again. "Kihyun is available right now. You may have to wait a bit before he picks you up, but I can promise you that he's worth the wait,” she said with her sickly sweet voice back on her voice again.

 

When Hyunwoo muttered “Okay”, the lady had already dropped off.

 

Oh God, he was actually going to go through with this. He was actually going to have phone sex with a dude named Kihyun and pay for it. Hyunwoo put his face in his free hand trying to calm down his breathing again. While there was a bit of time he at least made himself comfortable.

 

The room was almost completely dark. The only source of light was his still open laptop at the foot of the bed. Hyunwoo squished himself in the corner of the bed, his back resting against the headboard. He put some blankets over himself not because he was cold but if he was going to start jacking off at least he wouldn’t see himself do it and maybe feel a little less self-conscious. And that was when he heard a click on the other line.

 

“Hi,” a male voice drawled out. Hyunwoo froze in place and his breath caught up in his throat again. Kihyun's voice was so sweet but sexy at the same time and Hyunwoo almost melted.

 

“Hi,” was all that Hyunwoo could answer.

 

“Sorry you had to wait, but I promise you I’ll make up for the lost time, though,” Kihyun said and Hyunwoo could hear him smile at his last words. Kihyun had a cute voice and it was nice the way some words rolled out of his tongue. “So I heard you’ve never done this, Hyunwoo,” he finally said. It wasn’t exactly a question but Hyunwoo still answered nonetheless.

 

“Yeah, kind of,” his pulse was going back to normal somehow. Hyunwoo sank in deeper into the bed, feeling the tension slightly decreasing.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. Just relax,” Kihyun said and Hyunwoo cringed a bit. There was no way in hell anyone was going to call him that. Not anymore.

 

“Yeah, just don’t call me baby, please,” he asked feeling a bit more confident in his words. Baby brought memories of Hyolyn and he hated it.

 

“Well what do you want me to call you then?” he asked with a slight chuckle.

 

“Anything else will do,” Hyunwoo said after a moment’s thought.

 

“Whatever you say Hyunwoo, I’m at your command.” Hyunwoo shivered a bit at those words. “So what are you doing?”

 

“I’m just lying in my bed, nothing special,” he said casually, shrugging a bit when it hit him that maybe he should have said something sexy or at least something to suggest he was in the mood for this. God, he was so bad at dirty talk.

 

“Really? Hmm…You lying sprawled out on the bed sounds pretty awesome to me. Are you wearing anything?” Kihyun fucking purred in his ear. Hyunwoo looked down on himself, he didn’t even bother to take off his shirt but he guessed he should play along.

 

“No?” He answered uncertainly. The tension was back in his muscles. He had no idea how to do this.

 

“Are you really above 18?” Kihyun asked though his voice lost none of its charms, unlike the sweet-voiced lady.

 

“Uh yeah,” Hyunwoo poorly answered. “I’m 23.”

 

“Yeah? Well, then I guess dirty talk just isn’t your strong point," Kihyun said and continued quickly after. “Just listen to me talk and feel free to join on whenever you like, alright?"

 

“Okay," Hyunwoo managed to whisper.

 

“Well, I'm sitting on a couch all alone, and fuck it’s hot in here," Hyunwoo closed his eyes and sank into his bed again listening intently. “The thought of you lying on your bed, all naked is making everything even hotter. Fuck it, I’ll just have to take off my shirt.”

 

Hyunwoo could hear a short pause after this and heard some sort of rustling sound. He wondered whether Kihyun really took his shirt off or if it was just an act. “Yeah… Much better. But it’s still not enough. It’s still hot in here. I’m burning up," he said as the words rolled off his tongue lazily one after one.

 

Hyunwoo had no idea what Kihyun was doing with his voice but he seemed to be raising the tension and the excitement naturally.

 

“I’m trailing my hand down my chest, slightly playing with my nipples and then all the way down to my stomach wishing it was your hand that was doing that. I wish it was you that were making me feel excited and fucking horny just with your hands touching my skin," Hyunwoo let out a shaky breath imagining the way Kihyun’s torso and arms looked, all lean muscles, and felt himself starting to get a bit excited as well. Kihyun’s narrative was detailed and enthralling, he could just listen to him speak the entire time.

 

“I wonder what it would be like touching you like that. Just lightly trailing my fingers along your skin to make you shiver from pleasure while I hear you groan softly in my ear," Hyunwoo didn’t realize he had his mouth open by then. His free hand almost involuntarily went under his shirt, lightly touching his stomach and chest just the way Kihyun described. And fuck, it felt fucking good. Hyunwoo suddenly sighed loudly from the feeling.

 

“Mmm… I bet you taste even better. Damn, I just want to lick every patch of you, bite the soft skin of your neck, tease and play with you until you writhe beneath me," Kihyun almost growled the last part, giving his voice a bit of roughness and domination. Hyunwoo’s hands automatically went up to his chest as he did on himself what Kihyun was describing.

 

“I’d move my body against yours as I start biting your lip. I would crawl over you and sit on your lap, moving my hips against yours. Just moving back and forth, back and forth...” Kihyun all but purred in his ear. Hyunwoo’s breathing picked up the pace again but this time it wasn’t from being nervous, Hyunwoo was close to starting to pant. Kihyun’s voice was also a pitch higher right now like he was getting just as turned on by it too.

 

“My pants are getting tighter and fuck… It feels so good to tease my cock. I wish you could see it Hyunwoo, touch me. So you’d know just how hard I’m getting for you, how much I want you right now,” Hyunwoo was ready to reply but his tongue was suddenly tied. Well, at this point it was useless to deny he was excited. He slipped his hand inside his pants, cupping his dick and squeezing it a bit, just the way he liked. He couldn't help the throaty moan he let out.

 

“Ah yes. Are you touching yourself for me?” Kihyun shamelessly asked and Hyunwoo panted. He still didn’t quite understand what was about Kihyun that made him feel like that. “I’d love to see you cum. Fuck, you’re driving me crazy Hyunwoo," Kihyun whimpered and Hyunwoo could hear some rustling once again and then oh… Kihyun just emitted the throatiest moan with Hyunwoo’s name dying on his lips. Hyunwoo could imagine Kihyun just sitting there, eagerly jumping out of his pants, gripping his cock and throwing his head back in pleasure. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he realized this was just acting but for now, he didn’t want to believe that. Because it felt real, it sounded real and his raging boner was definitely real.

 

“I’m imagining that this is your hand instead of mine and fuck, it feels so good,” Kihyun whispered.

 

“God, I want to kiss you," Hyunwoo blurted out while imagining it. He was so lost in all of this, in the sound of Kihyun’s voice and his words that nothing else seemed to matter. “I want to kiss you and bite your lips until they're all red and swollen.”

 

“Yeah?” Hyunwoo heard Kihyun smile while panting.

 

“Fuck yeah, that’s all I can think about. I just keep thinking about kissing you while I yank your hair," Hyunwoo said honestly, stroking himself lazily, wanting this to last as long as it could.

 

“Mmm… I love it when people do that. I just want to grab your neck and push your face against mine and thrust my tongue in and out of your mouth," the huskiness was back in Kihyun’s voice.

 

“I want that so much," Hyunwoo gripped his dick tighter. “God, I want to fuck you so bad.”

 

“Does it make you hot?," Kihyun asked and laughed a little. "I can tell it makes your cock fucking hard just from thinking about me bouncing on your lap. I'd hold your hands against the mattress, above your head, and lick inside your mouth while I ride you... You'd be so lost in pleasure that you wouldn't even be able to talk," Kihyun’s voice was getting more intense and husky.

 

“Yeah, jus- Just like that," Hyunwoo breathed, throwing his head back.

 

“Then do as I say and touch yourself," Kihyun ordered.

 

“I’m doing it right now," Hyunwoo informed, stroking his cock. "It feels really good, it would be better if it was you."

 

“Yeah? You like stroking your cock for me, don’t you? I can just imagine you lying on your bed and looking up at me, waiting to do anything I say,” Kihyun growled more to himself than to Hyunwoo actually.

 

“I’m yours to take," Hyunwoo said simply and heard Kihyun moan loudly on the other line.

 

“Shit. That's what I like to hear. Lie on the bed so I can suck your cock," Hyunwoo speeded up his movements because _fuck,_ no one has ever ordered him around like that. He was kind of vanilla. But this, Kihyun ordering him around, being bossy, Hyunwoo loved it. "But you can’t touch me."

 

“I’m gonna take your cock all the way in, down to my throat and taste you, lick you and make you wet... Fuck my mouth and make me choke on your dick," Kihyun said out of nowhere, between moans and ragged breaths.

 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Hyunwoo moaned, squeezing his dick. “You feel so good, shit,” he said, pumping himself at full speed. Every stroke was getting him closer and closer to the edge.

 

"Damn, you’re naughty, aren’t you? You love me being bossy right?”

 

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo whispered, tightening the ring around his cock and speeding up the pace of his hand. “Ta-talk to me. God, your voice...” Hyunwoo was sweaty and he couldn’t formulate words anymore. Precum was slicking up his cock, his hips were thrusting and thrashing around and he couldn’t hold on for much longer. And as if though Kihyun could sense that, he went in for the kill.

 

“Fuck, cum now," Kihyun ordered and it was all it took. Hyunwoo spilled hot against his fingers, biting his lips to prevent another loud moan. Thank God his dorm mate was studying late that day.

 

"Shit, babe," Kihyun moaned and for Hyunwoo's surprise, he didn't hate the word this time. It was kind of hot and sweet at the same time. "God, I came so hard."

 

“Yeah? Hyunwoo asked breathless, feeling tired as hell. Kihyun laughed.

 

“Yeah,” he answered out of breath as well. Hyunwoo caught himself wondering if this was just some flawless acting or if he actually got off. “This was nice," Kihyun was now talking to him normally, no hints of seduction in his voice. But it lasted very briefly. Hyunwoo could hear his muffled swears and then his alluring voice was back again, a little over stretched this time, though. “It was really fun, wasn’t it?” he asked and then laughed. “I'm sorry for calling you baby, it just slipped. I hope to hear from you again, Hyunwoo. Will you call me some other time?”

 

“Yes," Hyunwoo promptly agreed and then noticed that he sounded like a desperate horny teenager. “It was really fun," he said casually, a failed attempt to disguise his eagerness.

 

“Sweet. I’ll be waiting for you to call me again then, Hyunwoo," Kihyun said sweetly. "Good night," he said and hung up.

 

"Fuck," was all Hyunwoo could say after being knocked out by sleep.


	2. On Standby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, here I am again. I hope I didn't take too long to update (actually it's been barely a week but who cares)  
> WARNING there will be some het!hyunwoo moments in this chapter but I swear it's for the sake of the plot ok  
> That's it, hope you like it and feel free to bug me on twitter about this fic hit me on @favshowki

The day hadn't even quite begun and Hyunwoo already wanted to quit. He woke up late, hadn't had time for his morning coffee at the coffee shop next to the subway station - and consequently he lost the opportunity to ogle a little more at the cute barista ass as he did every day - and to top it all, he fell asleep on the subway and woke up several stations after university. He lost his first class - well, fuck traditional Chinese history who even cares - but at least was in time for the second, tiptoeing straightly to the last row and sitting gingerly on the chair at the very back of the class. His hair was falling on his face and he was sweaty and already tired at ten in the morning.  _ Great _ . 

 

"Someone's having a bad day," Minhyuk whispered, leaning over Hyunwoo's desk. 

 

"What the he- What are you doing here, Minhyuk?" Hyunwoo asked, keeping his tone low and eyeing the teacher. Mr. Choi wasn't very fond of students who couldn't keep their mouth shut during his class.

 

"Well, I skipped class because I needed to talk to you," the younger said flatly, tapping his fingers on the wood. "I had law of press class so it doesn't matter anyway."

 

"Couldn't you wait until lunch?"

 

"I could but I was bored. The summer break and finals are coming and the teachers are driving us crazy. My teacher sent me a ridiculous amount of lecturing that I certainly don't need."

 

"So obviously you ditched class to bother me," was Hyunwoo’s final conclusion.

 

"Hyunwoo-hyung!” Minhyuk feigned shook, playing with the pen in his hand. "I came here mostly because I needed to talk to someone. Rather, tell someone the absurd that happened. I don't know which room Jooheon is now but I happened to know yours. Whatever, I was grabbing a snack at the cafeteria just before class and guess what? You-know-who cornered me. He even had the guts to ask me for coffee later."

 

"Oh, what a sad life," Hyunwoo said ironically, rolling his eyes. "The guy you have a crush on asked you out. It's a nightmare living like this, isn't it?" 

 

"I don't crush on him. Shut up."

 

"And they say I'm clueless..."

 

"I hate you, have I ever told you that? You're not helping at all."

 

"How can I help anyone if I can't even help myself?" Hyunwoo said defeated, burying his face in his hands.

 

"Wow. That was deep,” Minhyuk blinked a couple times, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. "Ah, you’re sulking, Myeon-myeon. I don't want to see you sulking anymore. You need to get laid," Minhyuk suddenly said.

 

"Well, tell me something I don't know,” Hyunwoo didn't even have the energy to deny. He’d always run away from this kind of comments, saying that his grumpiness had nothing to do with the lack of… Intimacy. But today he didn't give a damn.

  
  


"Oh, that bad?" Minhyuk asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

 

"That bad."

 

"Not my fault,” Minhyuk said, cocking his head. “Remember that friend of mine? The cute one? You ditched her to play Fifa with Jooheon. Soyou was nice."

 

“I know.” 

 

"She’s Aquarius," Minhyuk added.

 

"So what?"

 

"You’re a Gemini, hyung. The match is really, really good. You're both Air signs.”

 

“This astrology bullshit, did you hear that from Hoseok? You know I don't believe in that crap. Especially if my sign matches someone else's.”

 

"Neither do I," Minhyuk laughed. "But I’m a Scorpio, which is waaaay cooler than a two-faced Gemini. See how I have people in the palm of my hand."

 

"What’s the catch? You have people falling for you but when it comes to the actual thing, you jump off the water." 

 

“At least I know how to catch their attention,” Minhyuk said smugly.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“How about going out tomorrow?” Minhyuk suddenly suggested. “Actually, Jooheon and I have it all set already. We thought about going to a karaoke to warm up with some booze and then hit that hype club. Our names are already on the list."

 

“Do I have a say in this?” Hyunwoo scrunched his nose. 

 

“Not really.”

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

**

 

“You didn't say Soyou was coming,” Hyunwoo complained after the woman approached him, a cute smile dancing on her tainted lips.

 

“If I did you wouldn't have come,” Minhyuk said, placing his hand on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, shaking him a bit. “Well, it's your chance hyung! I'm sure she's still willing to give you a chance.”

 

“Willing? Oh my God, Minhyuk. What did you tell her? I’m not that desperate, you know.”

 

“You are.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“You are.”

 

“Yeah, I’m.”

 

“So go talk to her,” Minhyuk suggested, giving him a wicked smile. “You're the reason she came anyway.” 

 

“I thought she was Jooheon’s friend?”

 

“Oh, she’s. But they bicker like two idiots. I think she only puts up with him because they've known each other for years. And now because of you,” he smoothly added, causing Hyunwoo to flinch. 

 

“Hm.”

 

There was a pause where Hyunwoo didn't know what to reply and Minhyuk rolled his eyes, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the bar. 

 

“Hyung, you need to loosen up. I'm going to order a drink for you.”

 

**

 

It wasn't even an hour later and Hyunwoo was already plastered. He didn't know if it had been because of those very suspicious green shots Minhyuk had shoved in his hands or if it was that cute, heart-shaped baby pink pill Jooheon shoved into his mouth as soon as they got in. Maybe it was both. Well, he'd conclude that if he was still a little bit soberer. At that moment, all he could think about was how fucking good everything felt, how fucking amazing was the music playing and how fucking horny he was. He needed to make out with someone asap.

 

"How are you feeling?" Minhyuk asked, laughing out loud and smiling so widely that his eyes were like two little crescent moons.

 

"So fucking good," he answered, closing his eyes. "And horny as fuck."

 

"Oh, blame the pill," Minhyuk whispered near his ear. "I haven't had molly this good in such a long time! I wanna dance hyung, C'mon! Dance with me!"

 

Minhyuk dragged Hyunwoo to the center of the dance floor, his lanky frame being shielded by Hyunwoo's bigger one from the crowd, his platinum hair drawing the attention of half of the people. They let the pill do its magic along with the thumping bass music and the neon, flashing lights that are hazing Hyunwoo’s mind. He eventually closed his eyes and danced to the beat, moving his body in the smoothest way ever. He could almost  _ feel _ the music inside him, making him unconsciously move his limbs to the beat as it grew faster and more energetic. Minhyuk wasn't behind, body rolling and biting his lips unconsciously for extra charm. A group of guys kept eyeing at their direction, but in the end, Hyunwoo assumed they were just ogling at Minhyuk’s ass. After a couple minutes dancing wordlessly, Minhyuk tugged at the elder's wrist, bringing him closer and almost grinding against his friend.

 

“Ah, hyung… We’re just friends right?” Minhyuk asked over the music, lips near his ear. “You won’t mind dancing with me like this. I’m just trying to make that hot guy jealous anyway. Help me out.”

 

“Minhyuk, you’re ridiculous,” Hyunwoo laughed it off, throwing the initial embarrassment through the window because that was just  _ Minhyuk _ , his best friend. He didn’t care. 

 

So that’s how his arms came snaking up on its own accord, placing his arms snugly around the younger’s waist, hands tightly gripping Minhyuk’s hip bones as they ground up against each other. Minhyuk’s milky skin was slightly slick with sweat, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the slope of his hyung’s shoulder blades, but Hyunwoo was too high to care, buzzed enough to make bad decisions.

 

Hyunwoo didn’t realize, but that was the crucial moment for Soyou as she made herself present out of nowhere, grabbing Hyunwoo’s arm and separating him from Minhyuk. She didn’t necessarily  _ drag _ Hyunwoo across the club, more like directed him to an emptier place and then cornered him to the wall, placing both arms around his neck.

 

“Uh, sorry for doing this,” Soyou started, her eyes fixed on Hyunwoo’s lips. “I’m not usually like this but I’m kinda drunk and you're so hot tonight. Can I kiss you?”

 

Hyunwoo was careless and so immersed into the high of the pill, that the only possible answer was connecting Soyou’s lips to his own. 

 

The kiss was heated right from the start, teeth colliding and tongues sliding, fingers threading at each others hair, hands at each other's bodies. Soyou was a good kisser, playing and nipping at Hyunwoo's bottom lip, chasing his tongue and then forcing him against the wall to create some kind of friction.  _ Wow _ . Hyunwoo wasn’t used to bossy girls, liked that. A lot. Well, he was now sure that he loved being ordered around. He  

could feel that familiar heat forming in his lower belly, that fire licking inside of him, and he was fine with it as long as Soyou continued to kiss him like that.

 

“Hyunwoo-ah, I want more,” Soyou suddenly said, pressing her thigh against Hyunwoo's crotch, feeling how hard he was. “Be-been dying to see your cock.”

 

“Shit, Soyou…”

 

Soyou didn't wait for a reply, and the last thing Hyunwoo was conscious of is Soyou pushing him inside a bathroom stall and falling to her knees.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the Soyou/Shownu ship..... In my defense I just needed another girl to fill the plot and well, Sistar's girls have the most interaction with MX and I found some cute pics o Shownu with Soyou so that's it.


	3. Dead Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh I'm sorry for taking too long... I have no excuses I know :(  
> Hope the chapter is good at least...
> 
> also hit me on twitter @favshowki

Hyunwoo clicked send and closed his laptop, finally done for the day. He shouldn't have already finished his issue due two weeks, but Hyunwoo got so caught up in his assignment, he had to finish it. And add some info from that one chapter, and maybe from that another one, and then the other. This went on till it was 8 pm and Hyunwoo’s eyes were starting to get tired from staring at his laptop screen. Well, at least he was free from that. He pushed the device away and started to wonder what to do next and his eyes automatically landed on his phone.

Every single thing in Hyunwoo’s mind suggested that he shouldn’t do it. It cost a lot, he got off just a couple days ago, had Soyou blowing him at the club. No. He’d find something else to do, make himself some tea, have a proper dinner and then he’d watch some TV. Maybe he should check if Minhyuk had arrived and invite him to eat something near the dorms.

The dorm was silent, so maybe Minhyuk hadn't arrived from dance practice yet, but Hyunwoo still could brew himself some yellow tea, his favorite. He got up from his seat, walking firmly towards his destination. Though instead of the door, his legs carried him back to his bed and his hands just took the phone almost as if against Hyunwoo’s will. But well… Now that he was in a comfortable position and he had a phone in his hands, he might as well just call Kihyun again.

This time though Hyunwoo took off his hoodie along with his shirt and went under his clean blankets because now he was definitely cold, but hopefully, that would soon change. He dialed the number quickly and put the phone to his ear.

“You called for XOXO, the hottest hotline in Seoul. Before you proceed, you need to confirm that you are at least 18 years old,” Kihyun’s breathy voice drawled in his ear and Hyunwoo instantly smiled. He wanted to say something like ‘Hey Kihyun, it’s me’ but he realized that it was doubtful the guy remembered him so he just went with  _ yeah I am _ . There was a pause and Hyunwoo waited for Kihyun to say his next line ‘what’s your name sweetie?’ but that didn't come.

“Hyunwoo? Back so early,” he could hear Kihyun smirk and suddenly Hyunwoo felt very pleased with himself for whatever reason. Maybe because he made an impression last time? And hopefully a good one.

“Believe me, I’m surprised as well,” Hyunwoo admitted.

“Mmm? How so?” Kihyun asked like he was genuinely interested.

“I planned on making this a one-time thing only. Just a few minutes ago I was going to just grab a coke and watch whatever anime on TV but for some reason, I picked up the phone instead,” Hyunwoo poured out in one breath. He was surprised at how much he was open and honest with this guy like he was talking with a friend. A friend that was going to get him off as well.

“Sweet, what animes do you watch?” Kihyun blurted out and Hyunwoo could sense some difference in his voice. It was more natural and laid back.

“Well I was planning on rewatching a few episodes of Fullmetal Alchemist, maybe some Fullmetal Brotherhood series after that,” Hyunwoo said, not minding the turn in their conversation.

“Oh man I love the Brotherhood series, the plotline is sick!” Kihyun said unthinkingly again. His voice was still breathy and relaxed but it wasn’t trying to seduce him anymore. This is how Kihyun really sounded like when he talked and for some reason, Hyunwoo felt strangely satisfied and lucky for getting to hear him talk like that.

“Yeah? Well, I actually got to meet up with one of its artists at a convention last year. My friend studies journalism and he had an interview with them and brought me with him,” Hyunwoo boasted a bit not feeling guilty about it at all because that was a pretty awesome day for him.

“Holy shit, are you serious?” Kihyun exclaimed excitedly. A short pause followed after that and Hyunwoo could hear Kihyun cursing under his breath again.

“What is it?” Hyunwoo asked letting his curiosity get to him.

“I’m not actually supposed to talk to you about things like that. It’s unprofessional,” Kihyun chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell on you,” Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m glad you chose to call me instead,” Kihyun’s purring voice was back and Hyunwoo was more than fine with that too. “Now I get to have you all to myself,” Hyunwoo shivered slightly at the sudden change in the mood. “So why did you really call me Hyunwoo? Did you enjoy yourself last time  _ that _ much?” Kihyun was smirking again, provoking Hyunwoo.

“I did. I like hearing your voice. I didn’t think anyone could get me so turned on by just talking to me,” Hyunwoo admitted freely. He wasn’t feeling anxious or shy like he did last time.

“You’re so sweet, Hyunwoo. You got me pretty fucking horny the last time too. I could get all excited again just from thinking about it,” Kihyun was serious and seductive now so Hyunwoo closed his eyes again and started trailing his hand softly over his chest and stomach.

Hyunwoo whimpered softly. “I really liked the thing that you did, where you trailed your fingers over my skin. I’ve never felt anything like it.”

“Yeah? That’s a thing I always like to do. Sometimes people forget the importance of foreplay,” Kihyun said innocently. “So Hyunwoo, tell me, what are you thinking? Have you been dreaming about me?”

“I have, I couldn’t stop imagining what it would feel like having my cock inside of you,” Hyunwoo surprised himself at the boldness of the statement.

“Oh fuck… I take back what I said the other day, you’re pretty good at dirty talk,” Kihyun laughed lightly and the wonderful sound made Hyunwoo smile. “I wish I could taste you, suck on your collarbones, your neck and nibble your ear and hear you whimper,” Kihyun said in a sweet voice. This time things were going slower and more passionate compared to the last time when it was rough and desperate.

“I’d love that,” Hyunwoo laughed. “Though I’m ticklish, I’d start squirming.”

“Good. Then I should pin your wrists above your head to prevent you from stopping me, get you to laugh and then catch your laughter with my mouth.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Hyunwoo was getting a warm feeling inside his stomach, a kind of tingling sensation that had nothing to do with arousal.

“I like making out with you Hyunwoo, your lips are so soft against mine,” Kihyun said dreamily, adding appreciative noises. Hyunwoo would have protested against the pet name he called him, but instead, he hummed, too relaxed to care and realizing he actually found the nickname cute. “I’ll take that as invitation and get my tongue inside your mouth, deepen the kiss, make you slightly moan,” and as if on cue, Hyunwoo suddenly did.

“Who said I’m easy like that?” Hyunwoo asked playfully.

“You and I both know you like to be controlled, Hyunwoo. You may fight at first but I know you’re going to give in to me soon enough,” Kihyun started to raise the tension bit by bit and Hyunwoo could feel himself starting to get excited slowly.

“That’s because I like how you do it,” Hyunwoo let out a shaky breath.

“You mean when I climb on top of you, pin your wrists and grind my ass against your cock?” Kihyun asked panting.

Hyunwoo moved his hand south, starting to gently rub himself through his pants.

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo squeezed his cock a bit tighter. “Just like that.”

“You’re squirming too much. I think I’m gonna have to tie you up, Hyunwoo,” Kihyun stated firmly, his voice was already a pitch higher.

“Fuck yes, I’d love that… But you have to strip first,” Hyunwoo requested.

“You don’t make the rules around here darling, I do,” Kihyun growled, showing his authority in their little game. “My shirt is already on the ground though. But you Hyunwoo, I’ll strip you down slowly, until you’re naked lying sprawled out on the bed with your hands tied to the headboard,” Kihyun was painting quite a picture and Hyunwoo couldn’t help but obey. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear. The whole situation changed so suddenly, one moment they were casually talking about anime and the other Hyunwoo was tied to the bed naked, hard and panting. And it was all thanks to Kihyun’s voice because the sudden change was so natural and unforced.

“Mmm… What are you going to do to me next?” Hyunwoo asked, breathing heavily through the phone.

“I’m gonna rub my ass on your cock until you cum,” Kihyun half said half moaned and Hyunwoo could feel his dick twitch in his hand. 

“Yes.”

“Hm, can you feel me grinding against your ass, baby? Can you feel me biting on your shoulder and kissing down your back?” Kihyun was teasing him, hard.

“God, I want to fuck you,” Hyunwoo pleaded, committing to his role well. His cock was rock hard by then and demanding his attention but he refused to touch himself, otherwise, it would be over too quickly.

“I love hearing you beg. How much do you want me?”

“I want you so much, I want to be inside of you, I want you…” Hyunwoo whimpered helplessly, teasing himself lightly, ghost-like touches.

“Shit, you’re getting me so hard. WIll you eat me out? Fuck me with your tongue and get me all ready for your cock?” Kihyun growled in his ear. This time Hyunwoo couldn’t hold back and moaned, just letting them spill one after another at the thought of that.

“Go,yes. I’ll do anything you want,” Hyunwoo said impatiently. He did enjoy the teasing and the little game but the time for playing was over, he needed to cum soon.

“I’ve been thinking about this ever since the first time we talked... What it would be like to have your cock inside me,” Kihyun purred. “I can feel you filling me up so nice... You’re so big, Hyunwoo....”

“Shit-” Hyunwoo finally started jacking himself off, teasing his slit with his thumb.

“You’re fucking me so hard, Hyunwoo… God, you’re so thick,” Kihyun was moaning and panting as well, his sentences getting shorter.

“I’m close,” Hyunwoo said after a minute of just panting and pumping his fingers around himself.

“Yeah?” he asked. “God, I want to pull on your hair as you go all the way in,” Kihyun’s voice was uneven like he was losing control himself.

Hyunwoo couldn’t speak anymore, only letting out short high gasps of pleasure. His head was thrown so wide back his neck was hurting and soon after he felt a tightening in his stomach and came all over himself again, moaning Kihyun’s name. He heard the other moan loudly a moment later and again Hyunwoo wondered if it was just for show. He waited for a minute or so until his pulse was somewhat back to normal and his heart wasn’t going to jump out of his chest.

“That- that was awesome,” he said with a light giggle. “Again.”

“It sure was,” Kihyun responded out of breath as well. “I’ve never had anyone like you, Hyunwoo,” he suddenly said, his voice giving away a little bit of fondness. “You’re amazing, you know?”

_ It’s just a line _ Hyunwoo repeated in his head, though he couldn’t stop the sudden light tingling in his stomach from those words.

“I could say the same,” he laughed, opting for keeping it a safe bet.

“I hope to hear from you again soon, Hyunwoo,” Kihyun said, and this time Hyunwoo could sense some… _ Disappointment _ ?

But before Hyunwoo could reply, the line was already dead.

  
  



	4. Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened but the chapter was doubled?? I was kinda drunk when I updated yesterday so that must be it

It had been three whole weeks since Hyunwoo became a regular client since he and Kihyun became friends. Hyunwoo was losing touch with the people in his life more and more, though, he couldn’t bring himself to regret that. He was happy living in an imaginary world with Kihyun. Day dreaming about this man’s life and listening to his troubles sometimes and realizing he lived not so far from him.  
  
In the beginning, Kihyun would still bring up that what they are doing is dangerous, that a true relationship between the two of them was prohibited by Kihyun’s work policy. It would start out as serious warnings that he might get into real trouble, but as time went on he didn’t bring it up as often and even if he did it was just a playful notice or a joke. Sometimes they would spend more time talking to each other about their lives and their day than they did while trying to get one another off.  
  
Hyunwoo was a bit too embarrassed to ask Kihyun if he actually enjoyed himself while they did it or if he acted because it was his job after all.  
  
It had come to the point where if Hyunwoo doesn’t call Kihyun one day because he fell asleep after a long day at uni, the first thing Kihyun did the next day was to ask if everything was alright.  
  
Well, that was one of those days.  
  
“No… No! I sent the doc! I’m sure of it, I sent it weeks prior to the deadline! Check it one more time!” Hyunwoo yelled more to himself than to the person on the other line. He was pacing across his room, his other hand was tangled in his hair pulling it almost painfully.  
  
“Mr. Son, you need to calm down,” the girl on the other line said. Hyunwoo could hear that it took all of their strength to not them him to fuck off since he’s been very impolite. “I’m afraid you’re wrong. Ms. Jung hadn't received your email whatsoever. Being her assistant, I tried to contact you but you haven't returned my calls neither answered my attempts via e-mail. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Well, I’m sure this is a mistake since I still have the copy of the sent email in my mailbox. I can send you a print of it!” Hyunwoo’s lips were trembling with distress. He was about to fail one of his most important classes just because the teacher hadn't received his assignment. Which he was sure he sent. “And for those attempts of contacting me, I never received any email neither calls. Of course, I’d have answered them! I can send it again right now if you want.”  
  
“I’m sorry, but there's nothing I can do. Ms. Jung never receives late assignments.”  
  
“Well, she’ll receive mine because I fucking sent it before the deadline!” He emphasized, trying to not yell but surely raising his voice.  
  
“I’m really sorry for what happened, but I can't admit this kind of language,” the girl said and Hyunwoo almost felt sorry if he wasn't that mad. He knew the girl was just doing what the professor told her, but that didn't mean she couldn't help him. “I’m just Ms. Jung assistant, okay? She just asked me to inform you that you’ll need to attend her class next semester since you failed this one. That's all. If you want, you may contact her yourself. Thank you.”  
  
The moment the line went dead, Hyunwoo had so much of this pent up energy and emotions that he just let out a raw yell that was half like a sob and hammered his right fist into the wall with everything he had. He was beyond angry, beyond mad. The whole semester had just been thrown out of the window.  
  
And of course, that was the exact moment Jooheon and Minhyuk chose to arrive, laughing out loud like it was nobody's business.  
  
“Hey, Hyunwoo!” Minhyuk said, eyes glued to his phone. He flopped on the sofa as Jooheon made a beeline straight to his bedroom, the younger not even sparing Hyunwoo a look. “Jooheon’s late for class as always but I’m free till 11. Wanna grab some coffee?”  
  
“Minhyuk, seriously. Fuck off,” Hyunwoo spat, crushing his phone in his hand.  
  
“Wow, language mister,” Minhyuk now looked at his hyung, eyeing him from head to toe. “What the hell happened? You seem like you’re about to murder someone.”  
  
Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and then proceeded to explain what had just happened. He told him about sending his assignment weeks prior the deadline and the conversation he had with Ms. Jung’s assistant. Somewhere between the explanation, Jooheon came out from the bedroom, tying his shoes.  
  
“Hey, Minhyuk actually has a friend that works with the online grading system! He could talk to your professor and fix it for you.”  
  
“Oh, yes!” Minhyuk exclaimed, lightly tapping his forehead. “Changkyun might help you out. I’ll send him a message.”  
  
“Thanks, I guess.”  
  
“Hey, we’ll figure this out. You won't have your immaculate grades fucked up. Neither fail this class, ok?” The younger assured, squeezing Hyunwoo’s shoulder. “So do you wanna hang out with me or not?” Minhyuk asked once Jooheon was about to leave.  
  
“Hm, sorry. Not in the mood.”  
  
“Alright,” Minhyuk said, shrugging. “Text you later. Bye.”  
  
Hyunwoo felt a bit bitter for the rest of that day. Jooheon was out that night so he tried to let the bitterness go by watching his favorite anime and ordering Chinese food. It was past eleven when got to his room feeling tired and spent and turned on his laptop, staring at the screen with a blank look on his face, scrolling through his social media. Suddenly he jumped a little at the loud ring tone of his phone. Hyunwoo knew who was calling but he had no wish to get off or talk to someone who wasn’t even sure was honest with him. He picked up nonetheless.  
  
“Hey! Fell asleep on me today?” Kihyun’s cheerful voice ringed in his ear which made Hyunwoo a bit annoyed actually.  
  
“No, Kihyun. Sorry, but I’m not in the mood to talk to you today.”  
  
“What? Why not?” Kihyun was plain confused.  
  
“I’m just going through some shit right now,” Hyunwoo put it simply.  
  
“What’s wrong? You know you can trust me,” Kihyun reassured him.  
  
“No, Kihyun I can’t,”  Hyunwoo put his face in his hand. He was getting a headache from all of this.  
  
“Wh-what do you mean? I thought we were friends?” Kihyun was clearly hurt by his words.  
  
“I guess we are, but Kihyun you have to understand I’m never one hundred percent sure if you’re being honest with me. You’re paid for making me comfortable and I don’t think I can trust such a person,” Hyunwoo poured out his doubts that have piled up since the day they started talking. He waited for a response but could hear only Kihyun’s harsh breathing on the other end of the line and then a few seconds later he hung up. Hyunwoo tore the phone away from him. He guessed that was the end of Kihyun and him. He sighed feeling suddenly even emptier, put his phone aside along with his laptop and got himself ready for bed.  
  
While he was brushing his teeth, he heard his phone ringing again. Hyunwoo stepped out of the bathroom cautiously and walked over to the table where his phone was vibrating. Was Kihyun calling him again? But Hyunwoo’s face fell in disappointment when he saw an unrecognized number. He picked up the phone and answered in a tired greeting.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“There. I’m calling you from my personal phone. Now, will you believe me when I say that I do care about you and that I’m worried?” Kihyun rambled on out of breath. Hyunwoo’s voice got stuck in his throat, just like the first time he had heard Kihyun’s voice. The feeling was similar, if not the same. Because this was the first time Kihyun properly talked to him, without any restrictions or rules from his workplace that had always put a barrier between the two of them. They were talking to one another like one person to another, like friend to friend.  
  
“Yes, I guess,” Hyunwoo had no choice but to say. He was still speechless and he had to sit down on his bed from the shock.  
  
“What’s going on Hyunwoo?” Kihyun asked truly worried and Hyunwoo’s eyes started to feel bitter and angry again.  
  
“I’m almost failing my semester,” he admitted. “I had some problems with my assignment and if I’m about to fail that class. There's an internship that I really want to join, but I might lose it because they only accept top students. I don't know what to do.”  
  
“I’m so sorry Hyunwoo,” Kihyun said sincerely. “There's no way to repair it?”  
  
“There's a friend who is trying to help. I don't know,” Hyunwoo said sighing to himself, praying for Changkyun to fix his grade. “This is ridiculous, right? I'm overreacting about something stupid. People fail classes every time, I should stop crying like a baby and man up,” Hyunwoo was used to not let out all his emotions, being this open and vulnerable to a stranger was terrifying.  
  
“There's nothing wrong about being a perfectionist,” Kihyun said. “There's nothing wrong about getting angry at something that might fuck you up. If only high grades can take you to that internship, you're in your damn right to freak out. I get it.”  
  
“Really?” Hyunwoo asked curiously and Kihyun paused taking a breath.  
  
“I guess I know that feeling,” he stated simply. “My dream was majoring in Music and Singing. My parents didn't really support me, said I’d starve because the industry was too rough nowadays with the boy groups. I have friends that are training for years under some labels and they’re far from debuting. Dad said I should focus on my prior choice that was a Literature and Languages major, but I insisted on my dream. My dad said he'd only accept it if I graduated in one of the SKY. I chose Seoul National University because they offer scholarships for top students. I didn't get easier though, it was harder than I expected to be honest. I rehearsed for a year, some days so much that I fainted a couple times. I had to be nothing less than perfect, outstanding,” he finished and Hyunwoo was out of breath. Kihyun had applied to the same University as he attended? Shit shit shit. Hyunwoo was about to comment about it, but Kihyun answered quicker. “I did get in if that's what you were about to ask. That's the uni I attend.”  
  
Fucking fuck .  
  
Hyunwoo smiled and calmed down, not feeling that bad anymore. The thought that he and Kihyun attended the same University was floating around his head, causing a riot of butterflies in his stomach. He was surprised to find out more about Kihyun and the sudden realization that they might have crossed each other through the campus made his blood boil. Kihyun, his Kihyun went through the same shit to get in. Hyunwoo could imagine what was going through his head at that time.  
  
“So you're a Music major?”  
  
“Yes, emphasizing on Singing,” Kihyun answered sweetly.  
  
“What is it like?” Hyunwoo asked curiously, sitting a bit straighter.  
  
“To be honest? I hated it at first. I couldn’t bear my roommate and I missed my parents,” Kihyun confessed and then felt like adding. “I’m originally from Ilsan, I know it’s not that far, but I was used to my place and stuff. I moved to Seoul alone and I didn’t know shit. I think my roommate at the time thought I was dumb because it took me at least two weeks to learn how to get to some places by foot without getting lost.”  
  
“That sounds pretty awful,” Hyunwoo laughed a little. “But you okay now, right?“  
  
Yeah, I definitely improved, I can even go across the city without my friend’s help or use google maps.”  
  
“That’s great.”  
  
“Are you feeling better?” Kihyun asked and Hyunwoo realized that the sound of Kihyun’s soft voice and his lazy and calm story-telling temporarily got him away from his mess.  
  
Hyunwoo hummed and ignored the question, brushing it off.  
  
“Tell me about your day,” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun chuckled lightly on the other end of the line. He began talking about today’s and yesterday’s adventures: how he had those two friends who clearly liked each other but none of them wouldn’t admit, how he woke up late and lost his favorite earring while running across the campus, how he needed to shake off a perv from him in the subway…  
  
“He did what?” Hyunwoo grunted, feeling a little possessive. “He can’t fucking touch you just because the train was crowded.”  
  
“It was nothing, really,” Kihyun assured, fidgeting with his shirt. “He kind of groped my ass but I stepped away from him. It happens all the time.”  
  
“Well, if I was there he’d have met my fist on his face,” Hyunwoo said without thinking. He couldn’t help feeling jealous and protective over Kihyun. “Perv.”  
  
Kihyun smiled through the phone.  
  
“Well, I’ll make sure to have my prince charming with me next time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
And just like that Hyunwoo began calling Kihyun nearly every night for the entire week. He didn’t tell anyone obviously. He just asked Jooheon to not disturb him after 10 pm because he had some project to work on or something of the sort. He didn’t have the guts to tell Jooheon, his little brother with whom he shared pretty much everything. No, this was a bit too embarrassing and too personal to share. Hyunwoo was certain Jooheon had no interest whatsoever in what he does in his alone time.  
  
  
  
Hyunwoo was sucked into an endless circle. He would call Kihyun and feel happy and get the release he wanted, letting himself be hypnotized and drawn to this man even more. And afterward he would feel sad and disappointed because Kihyun might be acting after all; he was paid to make Hyunwoo feel good. Hyunwoo would need some cheering up and Kihyun knew how to cheer him up best. Somewhere at the back of his mind Hyunwoo realized that this was even more pathetic and desperate than calling Kihyun for the first time.  
  
  
  
Hyunwoo started getting more and more information about Kihyun. Each time he called him, there were bits of little small talk in the beginning of their conversation and sometimes in the middle of it. Hyunwoo would find out something about Kihyun; he found out that Kihyun had had a band, that his favorite dessert was dorayaki, that his birthday was on November 22, making him a water sign, a Scorpio to be more specific - not that Hyunwoo cared . He definitely hadn’t asked Minhyuk to help him with Kihyun’s natal chart. Hyunwoo was a bit surprised at how Kihyun answered him nearly everything, at first wondering if Kihyun was lying, but his voice sounded so natural and honest that Hyunwoo couldn’t help but believe the image Kihyun was painting about his life. Kihyun would ask him something in return too, though Hyunwoo figured it was just out of politeness or to keep the conversation going for as long as possible. There were some things that suggested otherwise.  
  
  
  
For instance, mid-week, Kihyun had offered him to become a client of theirs. Basically, Hyunwoo would have to pay a sum of money per month, fill out a form online and he would get to call Kihyun all month for free. This wasn’t much benefit for them. Hyunwoo did the math and he counted that if he would call Kihyun every day of the month and talk with him for about 20 minutes like he usually did, he would spend twice as much than the sum he had to pay per month. But he thought it was just a pretty good deal so he took it. That way he didn’t feel guilty for talking with Kihyun for a long time since the money was already paid. They also entered Hyunwoo’s number in their system so when he called he would get automatically redirected to Kihyun and he could skip the introductions and rehearsed lines.  
  
  
  
The day following, an monincident happened after Hyunwoo became a regular client. Kihyun was making him excited slowly, teasing him like he used to do.  
  
  
  
“I can’t get enough of you kissing me like that,” Kihyun breathed sweetly. “You taste so sweet.”  
  
  
  
“I want to decorate your throat with hickeys,” Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile from the image he was creating himself.  
  
  
  
“You know just what to do to make me go crazy for you Hyunwoo. I’d pull you in even more so we’re impossibly close as I tangle my hand in your grayish hair… You look so hot,” Kihyun purred smiling as well.  
  
  
  
“Mmm… That feels so nice Kihyun, could- Wait for a second, my what?” Hyunwoo’s eyes flew open suddenly. Hyunwoo’s hair wasn’t gray, well at least not anymore. Where the hell did Kihyun get that idea?  
  
  
  
“Oh… Shit,” Kihyun sighed in frustration.  
  
  
  
“Kihyun?”  
  
  
  
“Okay, this is so embarrassing. I shouldn’t have done it, I shouldn’t have let it slip. Fuck it’s a wonder why they haven’t fired me yet...” Kihyun was muttering to himself.  
  
  
  
“Shouldn’t have done what?” Hyunwoo asked curiously and a bit suspiciously.  
  
  
  
“Don’t be mad at me okay? When uh… When you filled out the form I could see your full name, and I know everyone has SNS nowadays so I… I sort of googled you?” Kihyun was so uncomfortable it was actually quite cute.  
  
  
  
“What did you do that for?” Hyunwoo couldn’t help but chuckle.  
  
  
  
“I guess I wanted to know more about you even though it’s against our policy. You don't have Facebook neither Twitter so I didn't get to know a lot. But I still wanted to know how you looked like? I just found your Instagram but you haven't updated it in months and the most recent photo you had your hair was gray,” Kihyun was talking in a muffled tone. Perhaps his colleagues could hear him.  
  
  
  
“Well, why didn’t you just ask me what I looked like?” Hyunwoo asked, laughing. His mouth was stretched in a wide smile even though this man just admitted to having stalked him via the Internet.  
  
  
  
“Because you could have easily lied. A lot of weird people call us and they claim to be ripped guys with a six-pack and a huge cock when in reality they’re not. And I… I’m not even sure why I did it actually, but I was very pleased with the result. I expected you to be some average dude, with a pre adolescent mustache who’s so far back in the closet I could find you in Narnia. But you, you’re hot, Hyunwoo,” Kihyun admitted and Hyunwoo couldn’t help the little giggle that escaped his mouth. From there, they continued to live in their imaginary world where they were together.  
  
  
  
Hyunwoo didn’t tell him that he no longer had gray hair and that he cut it and dyed it a shade of dark brown. It warmed his heart to no end to hear Kihyun admit this. They would talk every day, even text sometimes and Hyunwoo didn’t know if Kihyun felt the same. Hyunwoo didn’t know if Kihyun felt warm and bubbly when talking to him or if he felt his heart beating faster when they were sweet to each other. Hyunwoo was growing more and more fond of Kihyun each day.  
  
  
  
And he didn’t know if he could stop it.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. I Think... I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for not answering the comments but I'm really busy with work :( But don't feel sad, I'm going through them eventually! And they make me really happy <3  
> This update took forever and I'm already warning: the next chapter will take sometime bc I'm out of time and creativity :( I'm really trying to write but every time I sit down to write nothing comes out.... I really love this fanfic and I'm not planning on abandoning it, but I just don't know what's happening...  
> Well, enjoy this little chapter and hope for the best! Comments and ideas are highly appreciated <3

It was a Wednesday, a regular Wednesday it seemed. Studying was alright, Hyunwoo was able to finish everything he had to do at the community library and even stopped to have dinner at a ramen place before coming home. Jooheon had already said he’d go out for the night so that spared Hyunwoo the time to explain to his friend why he shouldn’t come to his room after 9 pm. Though, when Hyunwoo called Kihyun that night he found that something was not right. Kihyun said his usual hey Woo-hyung but it was a bit muffled and his voice was a bit hoarse. For a moment Hyunwoo wondered if he was talking to a different person, maybe he dialed the number wrong but no, only Kihyun called him ‘Woo-hyung’.

 

“Hmm, is everything alright?” was Hyunwoo’s first question.

 

“Yeah, it's just that I’m just a fucking idiot because I went out today with just a shirt on and it was raining. I got a bit of a cold but don’t worry, it shouldn’t ruin our time, ” Kihyun said trying to sound seductive again but failing miserably since his nose was stuffed completely. Hyunwoo wasn’t pissed or disappointed because of that, he was concerned for Kihyun.

 

“Then why did you go to work today? You’re clearly sick, you should be in bed drinking tea while tucked inside your sheets,” Hyunwoo said sitting up in his bed.

 

“It’s fine, I have to keep my regular clients entertained,” he said with a smirk but Hyunwoo rolled his eyes.

 

“Kihyun, I’m your only regular client. Just go home and tell them I didn’t call or something. I’ll text your personal number to see how you’re doing tomorrow,” Hyunwoo said ready to hang up. As much as he enjoyed having Kihyun’s company, he wasn’t that selfish.

 

“Wait! I can’t do that. They already know I’m here and that you called so there’s nothing I can do. And if you hang up now my supervisor is going to report that I gave you a poor performance,” Kihyun sighed.

 

“Hm… Can’t you make yourself some tea anyway? We can just talk for a shorter time than usual so you can go home and get better,” Hyunwoo said feeling guilty that Kihyun had to endure this all because of him.

 

“Look, don’t worry about that. I’m here to make you feel good,” Kihyun wasn’t giving up. Hyunwoo sighed. “And if we just talk about wherever, my boss will know. He regularly checks the calls, I know it’s weird, but it’s done to assure that we are not stalling.”

 

“Alright then, but can we do something different this time?”

 

“Like what?” Kihyun asked after a cough.

 

“I want to be in control this time. I want you to be at my mercy Kihyun,” Hyunwoo said firmly.

 

“You want to see what it’s like to be in charge, huh? Well, I’m all at your command,” Kihyun tried to breathe huskily and it wasn’t working for him at all.

 

“You gonna do as I say? I’ve wanted to try this for some time now,” Hyunwoo was the one purring in his ear now.

 

“Yes, I’m all yours,” Kihyun said before sneezing.

 

“I want you to stand up for me and put on a little show,” Hyunwoo smirked.

 

“What would you like to see?”

 

“I want you to pose for me like a model and be all sexy.”

 

“Would you like me to swing my hips too?” Kihyun laughed.

 

“Hell yeah, I want you to walk in front of me while swaying those hips of yours.”

 

“Mmm… What else?”

 

“Then I want you to walk to the nearest coffee machine and get yourself some fucking tea,” Hyunwoo dropped his seductive voice and stated seriously.

 

“Oh C'mon, Hyunwoo!” Kihyun protested.

 

“You promised to do as I say, so get your butt up and get yourself something warm to drink,” Hyunwoo ordered.

 

“You’re making me break the rules, Hyunwoo,” Kihyun cautioned him.

 

“You already broke plenty of rules yourself while talking to me, so what’s one more rule right?” Hyunwoo reminded him smiling.

 

“Ugh, you’re the most persistent client I’ve ever had,” Kihyun complained, but Hyunwoo could hear him get up from his seat.

 

“And you’re the most stubborn hooker I’ve talked to. You’re going to thank me later.” Hyunwoo said all knowingly.

 

“Hey, I’m not a hooker!” Kihyun said suddenly offended.

 

“Okay, so what do you call yourself then?”

 

“I’m a… Sexual entertainer,” Kihyun scoffed. “I’m going to get myself some tea so I have to put down my phone for a second. I’ll be right back.” Kihyun finished quickly and Hyunwoo could hear the phone being put on a hard surface.

 

Hyunwoo smiled before setting the phone down himself, putting on a hoodie and getting under his sheets. After another minute or so he heard Kihyun pick up again.

 

“Alright, so I had to maneuver my way around without being seen to get that tea. I could easily be a ninja now,” Kihyun said proudly of himself.

 

“Sure you could,” Hyunwoo laughed in response. “What is it like where you work anyway? I just can’t imagine a place where a bunch of people could gather up and do this for a living.” Hyunwoo asked curiously.

 

“Each of us has these tiny rooms. When I talked to you for the first time, I wasn’t kidding when I said that I was all alone inside a stuffy room,” Hyunwoo smiled from the memory. “My supervisor can keep track of how long we are talking on the phone, and they check up on us every hour or so,” Kihyun explained.

 

“Well, at least it’s warm in there.”

 

“How about you? How was your day?” Kihyun asked fondly.

 

“It was great actually. Remember that issue I had with my assignment not being sent? A friend of a friend talked to the teacher and since he’s the head of the informatics system of the uni, she let him take a look at her mailbox. What happened was that that stupid woman had somehow blocked my email address and consequently all my emails. She then accepted my paper and she's going to grade me until the end of the week,” Hyunwoo said and after that felt like he was boring. He almost never had anything new or interesting to say about his day, nothing besides his university world anyway.

 

“Sweet! I'm really glad for you!” Kihyun said. “I know you’ve been worried about it since it affected your possible internship. I'm sure you're very intelligent and will have no problems to get in,” he continued as an afterthought.

 

Hyunwoo sighed in relief and felt himself blush.

 

“Thanks,” Hyunwoo paused biting his lip before saying. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure! We’ve got nothing else to do anyway,” Kihyun chuckled and his voice seemed slightly brighter now.

 

“Your voice. I’ve never heard anything like it. And I don’t mean just that it sounds pleasant, but it’s the way you control it. Did you ever learn how to do that or are you just a natural?” Hyunwoo waited for an answer anxiously, Kihyun laughed lightly.

 

“You know, according to everything I should answer saying, of course, I’m a natural, I was born to please you,” Kihyun said trying to imitate his seductive voice and Hyunwoo couldn’t help but laugh at how cheesy that sounded. “Honestly? When I was in high school I had a reputation of doing very accurate impersonations of other people. I thought that I could take up acting, but later I realized that the reason of my good impersonations weren't my acting abilities, it was because of my voice. So I began studying voice acting and singing but somewhere along the road it led me here?” Kihyun laughed. “But don't feel sorry for me, I’m alright with this ‘job’. I get to attend the uni I’ve always wanted and to study what I like. This is just a way I found to earn some money so I didn't need my parents sending me money. They already pay the expenses of the institution,” he explained. “This place is alright I guess. The girls and guys that work here are nice and from time to time my clients aren’t so bad. Some of them turn out to be really awesome, to be honest,” Kihyun finished and laughed a bit.

 

A short pause of silence settled in between them and Hyunwoo could hear only the sounds of Kihyun sipping his tea.

 

“You know Hyunwoo, if the circumstances of our meeting were different, I think we would make really good friends or perhaps even something more,” Kihyun admitted after a while.

 

“But you are my friend Kihyun. However strange our circumstances are, I like you for who you are, not for what you do,” Hyunwoo said a bit embarrassed.

 

“Good. Because... I think I like you.”

 

**

 

“Hey, wanna go out?” Jooheon suddenly asked, locking his phone and putting it down. Hyunwoo, who was flopping on the sofa while watching whatever was on TV lifted his head and frowned.

 

“It's late.”

 

“Oh, c’mon! It's not even 10 and I know you haven't eaten real food today. Please?” The younger tried, pouting and acting cutely. Hyunwoo was a sucker for Jooheon’s aegyo.

 

“You’re tricking me into thinking that I’m hungry while you're the one starving. You just want me to buy you food,” Hyunwoo pointed, smiling a little. He was used to Jooheon doing this and to be honest, he didn't care to spend some money by treating Jooheon food. It made Hyunwoo happy to see his dongsaeng well fed and their late snacks were always pleasant.

 

“So you’re telling me you're not craving a delicious and warm plate of spicy beef noodles?” Jooheon asked, grinning. “Maybe some stir-fried rice  with pork then?”

 

Hyunwoo ignored, but surely his stomach didn't by the way it rumbled. Jooheon openly giggled.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I'm going to get dressed and call Minhyuk. He won't say no for food.”

 

“I'm not paying for his food.”

 

Jooheon smiled wickedly. “Oh, his boyfriend will.”

 

“Boyfriend?” Hyunwoo’s eyes went wild and he stopped mid-way sitting up.

 

“You didn't know? Hoseok and Minhyuk are dating for two weeks by now.”

 

“No one told me that.”

 

“Well, if you actually left your cave and went out with us more, you’d know.”

 

“Ah, stop it and let’s go.”

 

In the end, they went to the nearest food place, stopping by at Hoseok’s dorm so the couple could join them. They walked a bit, talking about their projects and worries. They chose the table next to the window and ordered - maybe - a little too much food, but Jooheon assured they would eat everything afterward.

 

“So, how did this happen?” Hyunwoo asked, looking directly at the couple as he maneuvered the noodles with the chopsticks.

 

“Long story short; we got drunk and fucked,” Minhyuk said, nonchalantly.

 

“Minhyuk!” Hoseok exclaimed elbowing his boyfriend lightly, eyes wide as an owl. “What he means is that hm… We went out with Jooheon and Changkyun and Jooheon made us drink… It was a very suspicious blue drink and hm… I get really sensitive when I’m drunk you know? So I sorta confessed to Minhyuk… And he kissed me after that.”

 

“Yeah, and then you dragged me to your dorm and we fucked.”

 

“Why do you keep spilling details?” Hoseok was cherry red, trying to hide his face behind his hands.

 

“They're my best friends. They deserve to know,” Minhyuk said twitching his mouth, as it was obvious. “And it was great! Hoseok can do wonders with his tongue and long fingers and I’m not even going to begin talking about his di—”

 

“That's enough,” Hyunwoo cut him, smiling sympathetically to a tomato red Hoseok.

 

Minhyuk grinned wickedly. “Well, if Jooheon hadn't told you about us, then I’m sure he didn't tell you about him hooking up with Chan—”

 

“Don't you dare,” Jooheon threatened with dark eyes, pointing one chopstick directly to Minhyuk’s face. “I’ll kill you.”

 

“As I was saying, Jooheon hooked up with Changkyun. They made out like two fucking teenagers, I thought they would fuck right then and there.”

 

“What?!” Hyunwoo asked, scandalized. “You hook up with the guy you’ve been crushing on and didn't bother telling me? What kind of friend are you?”

 

Jooheon just continued shoving food into his mouth. “It wasn't important.”

 

Minhyuk didn't let go. “Well, you two hooked up at least three times after that. I guess it's important.”

 

“Three times?” Hyunwoo looked at Jooheon with a curious face. “What the hell?”

 

“It was actually five. Who cares?”

 

“He even sleeps at Changkyun’s place,” Minhyuk added. “They fuck and then watch sci-fi movies together. Changkyun even cooks for him. Changkyun never cooks.”

 

“Cute,” Hoseok whispered, slurping and licking the sauce on his lips.

 

“Fuck you, we just have sex because he's good in bed. It doesn't mean anything,”

 

“What if he wants it to mean?” Hyunwoo asked seriously, his voice stern.

 

“Not my problem,” was Jooheon final conclusion.

 

“You’re going to hurt him doing this, Jooheon,” Hyunwoo dared to speak. “You know he likes you. At least tell him you don't want a relationship so he won't end up hurt.”

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

“Aw, you like him too,” Minhyuk smiled. “If you didn't care about him, you wouldn't say that.”

 

“Can we move on?” Jooheon asked impatiently.

 

“Aaah Hyunwoo, you didn't get to met Changkyun’s friends from the Music department. He brought two nice guys and they were so funny,” Minhyuk smiled.

 

“Hyungwon was cute until the drank tequila. The boy turned into a philosopher, after that,” Hoseok amused, drinking the soup directly from the bowl. “The other guy was nice but had a temper.”

 

“The cutie guy, right? Yes, he was nice but a real spitfire.But the way he sang at the karaoke? Insane!” Minhyuk exclaimed, eyes crinkling. “You’d have loved them, Hyunwoo!”

 

“Actually there's a frat party tomorrow and Changkyun invited me,” Jooheon said absently. “You should go with me so it doesn't look like a date.”

 

Minhyuk was quick. “But he wants to get you all alone!”

 

“Nah, I was invited to this party too, I was going to invite when we came back to the dorms,” Hoseok added.

 

“So it's settled, we have a party tomorrow. Hyunwoo you’re going right?” Jooheon looked at him with big pleading eyes.

 

“Aaah, I don’t know Jooheon… I have so much going on,” Hyunwoo tried to convince them, but Minhyuk wasn’t stupid.

 

“You don’t have shit to do, stop lying!” Minhyuk slapped his shoulder in a playful manner. “It’s Friday, come on hyung…”

 

Hyunwoo stopped thinking for a moment. He indeed had nothing to do, he had already turned in his essays and the only project he still had going on was at least a month away from its deadline. Besides, the following day was Kihyun’s day off, so he wouldn’t have anybody to call either.

 

Hyunwoo sighed. “Alright. I’m going.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
